Threesome in Our Beach House
by rose2325
Summary: Stefan and Caroline bring a gorgeous girl back to their beach house for a sexy night.


Its late on a Friday night and she has that look written all over her face. She's horny as hell, I could tell, and the thought of coming inside her her pussy and hearing her scream my name has my cock already tightening against my pants and we aren't even through with dinner. Sometimes I think if we weren't vampires we'd actually end up having a pretty big family. I love her so much all I'd care about it creating physical representations of our love. It feels like I want her every minute. She wants to play tonight and not just with me- she wants to take home another girl, and I know her well enough to know just which one. I can see Caroline checking out our waitresses ass every time she walks away— she loves to sit back and watch me pound other girls from behind, making them squirm and scream, while she rubs her pussy. My queen- I think she gets off on the fact that no matter who we bring home, I am never satisfied until I have my way with her (or her with me- whatever the mood is that night). It's for her enjoyment, I think I could have her and only her for the rest of my immortal life.

It doesn't take much to convince the waitress to come back home with us- no need to compel anyone to do that, honestly. The girl is gorgeous, natural, wavy red hair, light green eyes, toned stomach, long legs, perfect ass and supple, natural tits. Her name is Emma. Its a warm Southern California night in mid-July, I drive down the Pacific Coast Highway with Caroline and our sexy new friend making out in the backseat. I see Caroline take off the girl's panties and start rubbing her clit. Its hard to focus on the road. We pull up to our seaside home and make our way in.

I love this house- the scent of oud wood and peonies lingers right when you walk in giving it that masculine edge with a feminine touch. It's sexy, and warm, and intoxicating. There is a huge patio that overlooks our private stretch of beach, so many nights we've made love on that patio listening to the ocean waves crash against the rocks.

Caroline leads our guest up the staircase to our bedroom as I follow with three glasses and a bottle of champagne. What a sight, both girls are in sexy black lingerie, covered only in a thin vail of black lace. My eyes are on Caroline, her silk skin begging to be touched, her nipples hard under the thin fabric and I'm aching to get my mouth on them.

We make our way to the bedroom where Caroline instructs for our new playmate to get on the bed, this girl is already so turned on, I think she might come any second. Then she turns around to me- kissing my lips while she undoes my belt and takes my hard cock into her hands. This feels so good. Without taking her eyes off mine she slowly gets on her knees and starts to kiss up the shaft of my cock, all the way up to the tip before she takes my entire length in her mouth and begins to suck on me like she's been craving my cock all night. Actually I know she has. It turns her on so much that sometimes she starts to come just by giving me head. Not tonight though, she has other things in mind. To my dismay, she slowly stands up and whispers, "First you have to watch."

And with that she turns around and slowly makes her way toward our bed stripping her bra and panties along the way. As she approaches the bed she gets on all her knees and starts to make her way to our girl with a hunger in her eyes- like a wild animal approaching her prey. The way her back is arched gives me a gorgeous view- I can see her swollen, dripping pussy- her juice is all the way at mid-thigh and my cock gets even harder, surprising me because I didn't think it was possible.

She kisses up Emma's inner thigh slowly making her way toward her cunt. The girl is gyrating her hips and moaning, completely lost in ecstasy. Caroline slowly starts licking up and down her wet folds, "baby, you taste so good," she says as the girl moans her approval. She keeps licking, and slowly circling the girls clit with her tongue and I can't take my eyes off of what is going on in front of me. I am watching my baby get more and more wet, I just want a little taste. Slowly, she starts to suck on the clit even harder and the moans are getting so loud that it's out of control, I can literally see the orgasm come on- the girls eyes are rolling back, the wave of pleasure takes over, and I can see her that her heartbeat is slowing down. "Yes, yes, yes," she cries as her body goes into violent convulsions- she is shaking all over even after Caroline has stopped and is taking in the view before her as she rubs her gorgeous tits.

Caroline looks towards me and moans, "Baby, come play with us." My cock has never been so hard, but two can play at this game. It's my turn to tease her a little bit. I leave the room to where Caroline keeps our toys. I grab her favorite vibrator and walk back into our room. I get on our bed and start kissing Carolines lips, the taste of Emma on my love's lips makes this even more erotic, and the girl tastes so sweet and salty it makes me wonder what her blood must taste like, but thats for later. "Stefan, I want you to make love to me, baby. I want you so bad." "Oh, I know you do baby. I know you do. I want you too, so bad. But not yet. First, I want you to get on top of her."

Caroline is now on her her knees hovering over our girl with her back arched. They are making out and the girl is playing with Caroline's tits. I turn on the vibrator and gently place it on Carolines clit to surprise her. It's a pleasant surprise, she jumps when she feels the vibration and automatically starts to moan. She is lost in ecstasy, this is paradise for her right now. Knowing how badly she wants to come, I decide to tease her a little more. I move the head of the vibrator from her clit to our guests. The girl is writhing underneath, moaning, and massaging Caroline's gorgeous ass. I keep alternating placing the head of the vibrator on Caroline's clit and our guests while I start stroking my cock up and down. I move the vibrator away long enough to spank Caroline's perfect ass and lick her pussy just once because I can't resist it any more.

I place the head of the vibrator perfectly between then so that it is on both of their clits at the same time. The rooms fills with moans. Caroline is so close to coming. She starting to ride the head of the vibrator the way she rides my cock when she hasn't seen me all day- hard and fast, tits bouncing up and down, hair all over her face, completely lost in a sex haze. "Ride it baby, pretend its my cock, ride it hard. I can't wait to fuck you. Oh my God, I want you so bad." The harder she rides, the harder I stroke my cock. Both girls come at the same time, completely breathless, dripping wet, and in heat.

I move up behind Caroline and whisper in her ear, "Are you satisfied, my love?" She looks down at my pulsing hard cock, "No," she says, "I want some more." Caroline compels our guest to sleep before she takes me by the hand and leads me downstairs to our patio. The warm, summer wind feels divine on our naked bodies. I sit down in our usual spot, a plush chair that we've made love in too many times to count. "Come here, baby," I say and she starts making her way to me. She sits on my cock, her back to me, and starts riding me- our night has just begun.


End file.
